


happy.

by yojin (MnM_PD)



Series: oifuta week 2020 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, OiFuta Week, OiFuta Week 2020, OiFuta Week 2020 Day 2, h-happy birthday futakuchi???, heavily influenced by young folks, prompts: birthday // celebrations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:13:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27481759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MnM_PD/pseuds/yojin
Summary: there are lots of things to celebrate in november for the two of them.
Relationships: Futakuchi Kenji/Oikawa Tooru
Series: oifuta week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2005858
Comments: 11
Kudos: 6





	happy.

**Author's Note:**

> can be read alone ?? but if u want 49k words of context maybe peep [young folks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23724607/chapters/56971423).  
> ( and yes im milking the fuck out of it bc i spent a whole month just writing it while my main twt was deactivated lmao so pls let me have the right to milk it whenever i can :’D )
> 
> this is like ,,, a possible future fic to young folks but this is not necessarily a continuation. lmao.
> 
> quick context: oifuta became ( ~~breakdown buddies~~ ) ( ~~close~~ ) friends after their inter-high match and somehow kept in contact even after oikawa left for argentina.  
> —

It was autumn.

The weather was cold but the colors of the leaves were warm. The wind was slightly loud but the at top of the cliff, it was endearingly quiet. The sun was bright in his eyes but the view was mellow and calming.

It was good. It was nice. The coffee he got from a local coffee shop was still comfortingly hot too.

“Here.” Oikawa called out from behind Futakuchi. He lazily looked sideways to see him approach from his Jeep Wrangler Unlimited—a vehicle that awkwardly doesn’t fit Oikawa but a vibe that weirdly does in a way.

Futakuchi simply stared while Oikawa wore a cocky, wide smile. Futakuchi felt irked by how pompous Oikawa looked like, walking away from his _handsome_ car, but also glad that he could see Oikawa like this. On a day like this. In a moment like this. At this point of their life like this.

Oikawa stood beside him and handed him a small paper bag. Futakuchi apprehensively accepted it with a doubtful brow raised, which made Oikawa scoff and shove it into his hands. Futakuchi hid his grin as he opened it, and a pack of jellies peaked out to greet him. It was his favorite kind too; 3D strawberry gummies.

“I have more of those in the car for the trip back since it’s your favorite. I’m sorry I didn’t bring any alcohol though even if I’m sure you would have done daylight drinking.” Oikawa said, scrunching his nose and then looking away to drink water from his hydro flask.

Futakuchi shrugged off the advice and curled his back as a stronger wind blew towards them, sending a chill down his spine. He regretted not wearing a better coat, so he projected that annoyance by ripping the package open with his teeth, placing the bag between his arm and torso, and popping one strawberry gummy into his mouth immediately.

“Honestly though, you should cut out your alcohol consumption, you alcoholic.” Oikawa nagged lightheartedly, “You’ll get an early dad bod that way and we’re only in our late 20s.”

Futakuchi rolled his eyes, “Don’t tell me you woke me up at three in the morning and drove us out here to the mountains for five hours just to scold me?”

Oikawa chuckled, shaking his head sarcastically, “Oh, yes.” Oikawa looked at him with a smirk and bumped his bicep with a fist, “Of course, you absolute _fool_. I would give that much effort just to nag you in a beautiful place such as this.”

Oikawa snickered and proceeded to look off to the distance, like he was embedding the scenery into his retinas.

Futakuchi did the same, but not with the same view.

Futakuchi swallowed down his violently chewed strawberry gummy along with words he wanted to say even though he wasn’t sure what they were.

“Thanks.” Futakuchi said instead, but more like forced out to say because there’s been a grip in his throat and a clutch in his chest which continued to grow the more he saw Oikawa under the morning sunlight.

Oikawa scoffed, “What? In the whole decade we’ve been friends, this was the first time _I_ initiated a spontaneous trip to nowhere using _my_ car. This is just payback for driving me around before.”

He was right. Futakuchi definitely deserved to waste Oikawa’s gas and tire him out for hours on the road just for this view on the mountain.

Twice he drove the two of them out to somewhere far from their hometown just for a change of view; first was when they were in high school, and the second was when Oikawa visited Japan after he became a pro volleyball in Argentina.

Their first trip was to the beach when they were just anxious, chronic overthinkers, uncertain of who they are and where they want to be.

Futakuchi supposed Oikawa has gone so far from that past now, and he’s proud of him for it, because right here, right now, Oikawa looked his best.

Futakuchi had to look away.

The wind blew again, so Futakuchi gulped more of his coffee. Maybe caffeine would help wake up his senses.

“Hey.” Oikawa called with a gentle voice, and Futakuchi slowly turned to meet his gaze.

Oikawa’s eyes were soft and vibrant as they looked back at him. His cheeks weren’t tightly pulled upwards like he used to when he’s smiling just for the sake of showmanship.

Oikawa was _smiling_.

“Hm?” Futakuchi responded, not knowing of what else to say, untrusting of his tongue that might say things which are unnecessary.

Futakuchi just held his breath and clenched his jaw.

Oikawa’s smile grew wider, then he said, “Happy birthday.”

It was genuine. Heartfelt. The first time he did so in person, face to face with Futakuchi.

He let out a shaky exhale.

There was a pleasant electrifying feeling inside Futakuchi’s chest.

“We got to celebrate my birthday together when I visited Japan last time, so this time we’re celebrating yours.” Oikawa added with a glee in his voice, “And congrats on your promotion too!”

Futakuchi let out a short laugh. Giving and taking is everything in their relationship, so it seems. Oikawa always have to pay back what he has received.

It was a good thing that he didn’t give Oikawa anything that Oikawa wouldn’t be able to give back.

“Thanks.” Futakuchi said for the second time, ridding all the other thoughts and hoping his smile was showing sincerity the way Oikawa’s were, then he said, “Congratulations to you, too.”

Oikawa barked a laugh and looked to the side, a blush creeping on his cheeks, looking adorable as he looked like he was caught off guard and embarrassed about it.

“Kenji, we were celebrating _you_. Why did you have to mention that.” Oikawa hastily muttered, a cute pout appearing on his lips.

“I haven’t congratulated you in person yet, that’s why.” Futakuchi reasoned, looking far away again and eating another strawberry gummy, “I’m happy for you two.”

It was true. Futakuchi really was, and it was strange how true it felt to him when he spoke those words out loud even when he expected it to hurt even just the _tiniest_ bit.

“Thanks, Ji. I guess I got lucky.” Oikawa said, a cheerful tone finding its way into his voice, making him speak as if he was singing.

It was nice to hear.

“When is it?” Futakuchi asked, curious, as if the event was going to be commenced in Japan and that his schedule was easy to change.

“I’ll send you an invitation.” Oikawa said, and in his peripheral view, he saw him wink.

“I’m not going. I’m a busy man, you know.” Futakuchi jestingly said, sipping his coffee after to hide his grin.

“Fuck _you_ , I’m not going to yours either then.” Oikawa teased back, crossing his arms as if that sulking posture would change Futakuchi's mind.

“As if you’re getting an invitation if I ever actually do.” Futakuchi sighed and shook his head subtly side to side, pretending that he was really exasperated.

“I hate you.” Oikawa huffed a laugh, bumping his fist on Futakuchi’s bicep again for the second time that morning, leading them both to chuckle together.

A second passed by and without a cue, both of them simultaneously glanced up above them, looking at the vast blue skies that hung over their heads, bathing in the sunlight shining down on them, feeling the crisp breeze brushing through their locks, and the atmosphere expanding their lungs with fresh air.

Futakuchi took the deepest breath he could take and held it as he closed his eyes.

 _This feels nice_. He thought. Breathing didn't feel much of a chore while he was on top of this cliff.

Then like a whisper of the wind, Oikawa silently spoke, “We’re okay now, huh?”

Futakuchi opened his eyes, the clouds slowly moving along with the wind in front of him, then brought his gaze down from looking at the clouds to the person standing right beside him, and he saw something he was glad to see.

Oikawa’s once lost eyes that were looking up at a moon on its third quarter were now vividly appreciating the sun as if looking forward to what the day has to offer and even the next days that would come after it.

Futakuchi smiled to himself wider, careful not to alert Oikawa with how much he was staring, but he couldn’t help it.

Oikawa looked captivating like that—the wind in his hair, his eyes gleaming with genuine joy, his cheeks filled with warmth, and his smile the most sincere Futakuchi has seen.

Oikawa looked good just like this, and Futakuchi hoped deeply in his heart that he would be like this for a long time.

They were right to stay this way. They were right to have chosen to be this way, and if it meant having Oikawa stay like this, then the two of them would stay _just_ like this.

“Yeah, we’re okay now.” Futakuchi answered back, and when Oikawa fluttered his lashes once to meet his gaze again with a warm intensity in his beautiful brown eyes, Futakuchi knew this was right.

They can stay forever just like this.

**Author's Note:**

> it was october 20 and i still had no real plans for oifuta week day 2, aka today, futakuchi’s birthday, and when i was looking @ my own oifuta week prompts (birthday // celebration) this came to me like the devil to adam and eve. i was Planning to make a simple birthday fic that didnt involve young folks (like maybe ftkch’s birthday and their ‘monthsary’ idk) but my stupid brain go bRRRR; oifuta as established relationship who?
> 
> while i was also writing this, i stopped 2 think what to use as summary, but then the title popped in my head (! happy !) and i was like: ah, yes. the irony of it all. then i proceeded not to use the word happy or happiness in the piece itself bc tada that’s the "unspoken" theme. idk if y’all felt that but i hope ya did.
> 
> this was a happy fic, right? lmao bye hope yall somehow liked this. mwa. happy birthday to futakuchi and yamaguchi !!!!! <3333


End file.
